


The Sleepover

by jacksonnw



Category: Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 04:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13562382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksonnw/pseuds/jacksonnw
Summary: Damian’s first sleepover. Not quite boyfriends but definitely more than friends.





	The Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure what to rate this but the most they do is cuddle. Also, it’s not really edited so sorry if there are mistakes. Let me know if you have any suggestions or feedback.

“Pennyworth, what is a sleepover?” 

It had been on his mind ever since Jon had texted him that morning, asking him if he wanted to have a ‘sleepover’ on Friday. He knew that Jon could act strange sometimes, what with his constant hugging and sweetness that Damian swore he could get a cavity from, but a ‘sleepover’. Damian could have had a degree in about fifteen different fields, but he had no idea what that meant.

A grin appeared on Alfred's face as he tried to think of a description that Damian would understand. “Well, Master Damian, I believe Jon is inviting you over his house, to, as the kids say these days, ‘hang out’.” 

“Oh. Do you think it would be alright with father if I attended this ‘sleepover’ then?”

“Certainly, Master Damian, I’ll inform him of your plans.”

Damian pulled out his phone to let Jon know he would be coming over.  
_Jon, I would like to inform you that I can come to this sleepover of yours. ___  
As Damian was on his way up to his room, his phone buzzed.  
_Jeez Dami, even your texting is formal. We can just go to my house straight from school tomorrow, See ya :) _  
Damian grimaced at his friend's poor grammar, but let it slide, as it seemed to be the thing to do while texting.__

________School was tolerable, if only because he had Jon to talk to in most of his classes. If this place was the best that his father could find, he was seriously worried for the future of education. Damian was only in his second class of the day and he already had to avoid correcting his teachers every time they spoke. Still, no matter how frustrated he got, Damian couldn’t stop smiling in anticipation for tonight. He would never admit it if anyone asked, but he was excited that Jon actually wanted to do ‘normal kid’ stuff with him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________After what seemed like an eternity, the last bell finally rang and he was done with school, at least for the weekend._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Ready to go Dami,” Jon asked, pointing to the door “My mom is over there in the lot,”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Ready? I’ve been dying to leave this hellhole since our parents stuck me here,” Damian retorted._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Woah. Chill out. It’s just school, I think it can even be fun sometimes.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Kent, you and I have very different opinions of fun, let’s just leave it at that.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________They got into the car, where Damian was forced to watch Jon greeting his mom. With the way Jon acted, he had no idea how the kid didn’t get bullied. Little did he know, no one in school was about to mess with Jon because everyone knew it would mean experiencing an angry Damian and most likely a few broken bones._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________After a short car ride, Lois brought the boys up to their apartment. “Ok boys, go play that gorilla monsters game you keep talking about, I have some work to do so dinner won’t be ready for another hour.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“It’s monk-e monsters mom, not gorilla,” Jon sighed as they went to his room to play._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Damian looked around Jon’s room and was surprised by how different it was from his own. There were so many posters hanging on the walls and he even thought he spotted a batman toy on Jon’s bed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I hope you’re ready to lose batboy, I’ve been practicing since we last played,” Jon said with a smirk, as he grabbed a controller._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Bring it on corncob, I doubt you even land a single hit.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He hated to admit it, but Jon was getting better. He hadn’t managed to kill Damian yet, but their games were getting a little too close for his liking. Damian did still have one advantage. He could distract Jon with a single touch. Damian had first noticed it on a mission when he and Jon were sneaking through an air vent. He had been going over the plan for about three minutes before he realized Jon wasn’t listening. He questioned Jon about it, but Jon was so flustered, his face was bright red, and he could barely speak. Ever since then, Damian started using this power mercilessly on Jon. He told himself that he did it to annoy Jon and get on his nerves, but secretly he liked the contact almost as much as Jon did._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Hey you cheated on that last one,” Jon complained, “I was about to kill you and you…” At that point, Jon stopped talking when he realized where the conversation was headed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“What did I do,” Damian asked smugly, knowing full well that Jon wasn’t about to admit to why he lost his concentraition._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Nothing,” Jon huffed, “ justforget it.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Before they could start another game, Lois yelled from the kitchen, “Damian! Jon! Dinner’s ready.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Damian and Jon put down the controllers and rushed to the kitchen, both feeling pretty hungry. From what he could see, Lois had made hamburgers, and while they looked delicious, he was vegetarian. Damian was about to inform Lois when she said, “Oh Damian, Jon told me you were vegetarian so there are some veggie burgers at the end of the plate, enjoy.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Thanks, mom.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Thank for the food Ms. Kent.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Your welcome boys, and please Damian, it’s Lois,” She reached down to ruffle Jon’s hair and then went back to her work._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The food was delicious, but Jon kept looking at him while he ate. Damian thought it was kind of weird before realizing that Jon wanted to make sure he liked his meal. He'd been so anxious about hanging out with Jon, he didn’t stop to think that Jon was just as nervous._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Hey, I’m a little gamed out right now, you want to watch a movie?” Jon asked, as they brought their plates to the sink._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Alright, but no Disney, Grayson has already made me suffer through that trash.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Dami, I don’t only watch Disney movies you know. Go pick out a movie you want to watch, and I’ll make us some popcorn.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________After spending a couple minutes searching for a movie that didn’t make him want to puke, (for a kid that doesn’t only watch Disney movies, Jon sure had a lot of them) Damian settled on Sherlock Homes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Ooh, Sherlock Holmes, I love this one,” Jon shouted through a mouthful of popcorn._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Damian tried not to look too excited when Jon sat down right next to him on the couch, but he was grinning from ear to ear._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“What are you so smiley for? Did the Joker fall off the roof or something?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Nothing,” Damian said a little too quickly, “I just really want to see the movie.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________As the movie went on, Damian realized he was paying less and less attention to what was happening. The only thing he seemed to be able to focus on was how Jon’s leg pressed up against his or the way their arms brushed against each other when one of them reached for the popcorn. Damian didn’t know why he was getting so flustered by it, he and Jon were just friends. But something in Damian’s mind told him that people who were just friends didn’t act the way he and Jon did. They were inseparable, whether it was in school or out in the field, you would be hard-pressed to find one without the other. When they first met, he’d thought of Jon as an annoying kid, but at this point, Damian couldn’t even imagine his life without Jon in it. Jon yawned, stretched and moved the popcorn bowl on the table. Then, like it was something they did all the time, he curled up next to Damian and rested his head on Damian’s shoulder._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Hi,” Jon said as he looked up into Damian’s eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Hi, yourself.” All of a sudden, just being like this with Jon felt right, like it was something he’d been missing his whole life. He finally realized that he and Jon were so much more than friends and now, with Jon nestled against him, he couldn’t be happier._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________By the time Lois had finished her work and came in to check on Jon and Damian, they had fallen asleep on the couch, Jon’s head on Damian’s chest and Damian’s hands in Jon’s hair._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Finally,” she thought to herself, as she went to cover them with a blanket._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
